Wow My Life Sucks
by Zora and Phoenix
Summary: It's funny what happens on a seemingly ordinary day. For A.J Brooks, though, What happens to her on this one day, will change her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

One day after school, I was walking home from the bus stop. I was almost home when, all of a sudden, there was a strange sound coming from the bushes near my yard. As I went to investigate I was thinking, " What could possibly be making that noise?"

Upon further investigation I saw a small robot. It had gotten tangled in the branches. When I took a closer look I saw something very peculiar. Since it was obviously not from around here, I took it home to make sure that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. When I reached my house I immediately went upstairs without saying hello. You see, I have this bad habit of not being social with anyone. So, anyway, I went to my room, closed the door, and locked it. Then I pulled the robot out from my bag. To tell you the truth, it looks a lot bigger now that it wasn't tangled it those branches. I began to ponder about what to do with it when it started talking. " Excuse me, but where might I be my lady?" It said with a very proper yet somewhat American accent. " My good sir, I do believe you are in my room. Where else would you be ya idiot?" I exclaimed, mimicking "him" at first. "Oh my!" it said in that annoying proper tone of his. " What planet am I on?"

" It's called planet Earth. Where else would you be?"

"Pardon me madam, but I am from the plant Corescant."

" Planet What-now?"

"Planet Corescant."

"Ok so let me get this straight. I have a talking robot-"

"Android milady, android."

"Whatever. Android from a different planet in my room. And seeing as I have no idea how you got here, I have no way to get you back to where you belong. Which means…?"

"It means, my lady, that your stuck with me until my people come to get me."

" And how long will that take, do you think?"

" I have no idea."

I deeply sighed and walked over to my bed. "He" followed me to it, and once I sat down he stopped and looked around.

"My my, you don't have much in here do you." he said slightly curious about me. " No I don't, do I?" I said thoughtfully, "I guess it's because my mother want to spend more money on my "perfect older sister" than me." I added acidly. " So what are you going to do while I'm at school, um, what's your name?"

"C-2S6"

" Oh, well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't really know much about this planet, so I might have a look around." he said with a shrug. I, of course, looked at him like he was crazy. " ARE YOU NUTS?" I practically screamed at him. He looked at me bewildered. "did I say something wrong milady?" I shook my head. "Um, yeah. Sorry to break it to you, but if some street bum finds you, he'll most likely turn you into the government where they will take you apart to find out where you were made, who made you, and where you came from. Then they'll put you back together to find out if anyone else has seen you. And the rest is to much to describe, but let's just say I'll end up dead, and you'll end up in a top secret science lab somewhere in Japan." He looked kind of scared, but mostly he looked confused.

" Let me explain something to you." I said "You're a robot from another planet. Maybe a different galaxy. This would confirm most people's fears. Seeing as only humans are on this planet, and you probably have multiple races on yours, if someone were to find out that you were here, and that I was hiding you, I would be either interrogated or killed." I looked at him and saw that he understood his position. "So, until I get home from school you can either stay in the house and explore, or you can shut down, go into sleep mode, or whatever it is that robots do to sleep. Just remember, stay hidden. If my mother finds out about you she'll kill me." " Understood." he replied.

The next day I put the robot in my closet, and got ready for school. "Now just remember C-2, don't get caught. I'll be back around 2ish so keep yourself occupied until then." "Yes ma'am. When will I be able to come out?" "When you here my mother's car door shut." When I arrived at school I was surrounded by the popular girls. This of course was normal for me, seeing as I was the outcast and didn't get along with anyone. "Well well well, if it isn't little miss nobody." sneered Brittany, the leader of the preps, " I wonder what would happen if I do this…" she said while pushing my books out of my hands. I just looked at her with a slightly amused expression. " Is that all you got, Brit. Or, should I say Brat?" I teased back. You see Brit and I have this love hate relationship. I love to tease her, and she hates me for it. "You just don't know when to shut up do you?" she said acidly, " I thought that you would've learned your place by now, but apparently your to stupid to do so."

"Oooooo. Aren't those words a bit to big to be in your vocabulary?" I said back just as acidly. She glared at me and I retuned it with much more force. For some reason this girl hates me. Ever since I transferred here from L.A. this girl has been on my case. I always retaliate, of course, but for some odd reason I have a feeling that something big will happen and both of us will be involved. Anyways, she walks away with her little clones following behind. I roll my eyes and shake my head before heading to class. All honors and A.P. classes in case you were wondering. Hey, just cause Brit calls me stupid doesn't mean I am. Later that day when I was walking home from school I saw my older sister Amanda talking with a man who looked like he thought Halloween was today. Red and black markings were all over this guys face. And he was u, u, ugly. Anyway I just rolled my eyes and continued home. When I got there, though, the robot was floating around like everywhere.

"C-2 what the Hell are you doing!"

"My lady, I apologized if I did something wrong."

"No you just scared me that's all. Now come on, my sister will be home any minute and I don't want her to see you." He follows me to my room. Seeing as it's Friday and I don't have homework, I have nothing better to do, so I ask the android about himself.

"So, C-2, how did you get here?"

"I was sent by my makers to find a special girl with amazing abilities."

"Oh really. What kind of abilities, might I ask, and why were you sent to get this girl? Who are your makers? What do they want with the girl?"

"Calm down my lady, this girl has multiple abilities. They sent me here so I could see if the rumors that were, pardon the pun, floating around in space, were true. They are a powerful bunch called Jedi. They want this girl because they can help her use and control her powers."

"So lets just say that I'm the girl your looking for. When would they come get me?"

"As soon as I send word you're here. Why do you ask?"

"Because I am the girl your looking for."

"Oh. Well that does cause problems."

"Please don't send word that I'm here. At least not yet. Let me finish high school first. Then you can take me wherever."

He looked at me for a second and the agreed. I thanked him a million times. All of a sudden the front door opens.

"Adrianna! Get your but down here now!"

"Coming Amanda! Jeez. You'd think she'd know to use her indoor voice by now. Oh well. Stay hidden until I come back C-2."

I went down stairs to see my mom, who is a single parent seeing as she didn't marry either of the boys she slept with without protection, and my sister, who just happens to be two years older than me and in college. I look at them expectantly.

"I'm going out tonight. I expect you to have everything clean when I get home. I'll probably be gone all weekend so, you'll have plenty of time. Amy will be with her friends for an all-weekend slumber party. So don't mess up my house. Understand A.J?"

"Sure mom, as long as you don't bring home another one-night-stand. I'll behave, not throw a big ass party, and not talk to strangers."

"Good. Now be good you two. Amy you get the Mustang tonight."

The two walk away talking about there weekend plans. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room.

Mom's P.O.V

That girl will be the death of me, I swear. I give her the house to herself, and she wants me to not have sex in my own house? How selfish. But at least she gets rid of the eager idiot who think I'll give them another go. She just looks at them with her freaky eyes and they run for it. I walk into my favorite bar/club and glide over to the bar. There I see a very handsome man. He looks strong and very satisfying. So he'll be mine for the next three nights. I fixed my self to look arousing and walked over to him.

"Hey there gorgeous."

"Well hello there. Never thought I'd live to see the day that a drop dead gorgeous girl comes my way. How you doing doll?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm good now that you're here. How about this. Since you have decided to grace me with your presence, I'll by you all your drinks tonight."

"I'll gladly take up that offer. Just as long as you keep me company for the neat three nights."

"Gladly."

The rest of the night was kinda fuzzy. But I do remember him asking about my home life. I told him all about my two children. He was very curious in my youngest, but I didn't ask why. That night I had the time of my life. This man was good. Of course he wore protection, but at least he kept me satisfied. My daughter, unfortunately, got mad at me for breaking my promise, but oh well. Since when have I ever kept a promise to her.

C-2S6's P.O.V

Most of the night was spent trying to figure out what to do the rest of the weekend, but when a door slammed outside, A.J, as I have learned to call her, started using words that shouldn't even be in her vocabulary. " Goddamnit!" She swore under her breath, "She promised she wouldn't come back tonight. I'm going to kill her very slowly." When the front door opened A.J wrinkled her nose. A beeper went off on my arm. That was the Jedi try to get in touch with me. "Will you shut that up please?" she hissed, "I'm going to get caught if she hears it." "It's the Jedi, they're trying to get in contact"

"Well then answer it."

"Yes milady."

I go over to the window and hit the button to activate the hologram. Master Yoda appears on screen.

"Found the girl have you, hmm?"

"Yes Master Yoda, I have her here with me. She didn't seem to shocked that someone was after her. Is there another reason you called Master?"

Master Windu then appeared.

"Yes, we have intel that a Sith is there, in the house."

"That must be the man her mother brought home."

"Hey, C-2, Some weird looking dude just came in with my mom. You're gonna wanna cover you ears or put on headphones or something' cause It's going to get real noisy soon."

"Of course my lady."

"And please stop with the My lady stuff. My name is A.J, don't call me anything else or I'll hot wire you."

Master Windu looked at the girl like she was crazy.

"May I speak with her C-2S6?"

"Of course Master. Adrianna please come here."

"Well that's better than My lady so, sure why not."

"Hello. My name is Mace Windu. I'm am one of the Jedi council members. I am curious about the 'weird looking man that came in your house. What does he look like?"

"He looks like he though Halloween was today. Black and red markings all on his body, horns on his head, and he looks about twenty-ish. I didn't know you swung that way dude."

My master looks at her slightly confused. I forgot to mention to him that she has some odd sayings. 'Swing that way' just so happens to be one of them.

"Never mind. I'll explain it when you come to get me. How soon can you get here?"

"We can be there by Sunday night."

"Oh well. I tried. I'm going to sleep C-2. Please try too keep it down."

"Good night."

With that, she slid into her bed, put on headphones, and fell asleep. Suddenly, I hear moaning and groaning, and other unpleasant sounds. I now understand what she meant by it was going to get noisy. With that I shut my self down.

Mace Windu's P.O.V

That girl is confusing. But what I'm more concerned about is the Sith that has entered her house. Darth Maul has been under our supervision since we found out he existed. But what does he want with the girl. I voiced my opinion to the Council.

"The Sith is probably after her because she is probably the only one who can stop us."

" Wise this Sith lord is. But what his intentions are, like to know, would I."

"Master Yoda, we need to send someone there as soon as possible. Otherwise the Sith will get to her." They all nodded their heads. "Call Qui Gon, and tell him to bring his apprentice.

Darth Maul's P.O.V

This woman is really grating on my last nerves. She, unfortunately, is my only connection to the chosen girl. I have no idea what my master wants with her but, if he wants the girl then I shall get her for him. But with her mother hanging onto me, I doubt I'll be able to have contact with her at all. I look around the house after that woman is asleep and I come across two different rooms. Both doors look the same but, one will lead to the girls room and the other will lead to her sister's. I pick the one on the right. I was wrong. This room is her sister's. How do I know this? Well It's obvious from what I've heard from their mother, Her youngest should have been in bed. Also the room was full of condoms, sex magazines, and other things of that nature. This is definitely not her room. I step out and go to the other one. When I open the door I'm met with purple walls with red, blue, black and green designs on them. I look to the side and see the girl. She is sleeping in her bed with her, oddly enough, Blood red hair fanned out around her, sort of like a halo. Her head is turned to the side and she is breathing slowly and gently. I step over the hunk of metal on her floor and touch her face. Her skin is smooth like silk. Sun-kissed and toned, this girl has the perfect body. I touch her forehead and leave the room. I could have sworn the girls mother just moaned again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day

A.J's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted I had the weirdest dream last night. Oh well. I got out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast for myself, my mom, and her guest. About thirty minutes later I heard my mom and her guest come down the stairs.

"Good morning mom. Oh and thanks for breaking your promise. I'll remember that next time you ask me to promise something. Breakfast is on the table I'll be in my room. Don't disturb me." I head upstairs before she could answer me. Here's a fact that you might've already figured out. I have anger issues. I also am not one to mess with when it comes to keeping promises. From downstairs I heard the weird looking man say:

"What a temper."

"Tch. Yeah no kidding. Sometimes I wonder why I had her. But as long as her father doesn't adopt her. I'm stuck with her."

I didn't stick around to here the rest. I went to my room and stayed there the rest of the weekend unless I had to eat. In case you were wondering I had a bathroom connected to my room.

Two days later

I was getting ready to go home when one of the cheerleaders came up and said, "OMG! Brittany resigned from cheerleading captain and the coach wants you instead. So you'll join right? Great come with me." I was so bewildered that I just let her drag me to the gym. When we got there I looked around and saw the whole cheerleading squad.

"Ok, just out of curiosity, but why does the coach want me?"

"Because she is aware of your gymnastics background."

"Oh."

When I got home from cheer practice I went upstairs and saw Brittany in my room. She looked up abruptly and just stared at me.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on making the squad. And I wanted to apologize for being a complete and total bitch to you."

"Apology accepted. But why now? Why not three years ago?"

"Because I have a vision. That you and I would be kidnapped and taken to strange places."

"You too huh. Thank god. I thought I was alone on this. Did you by chance see who took us?"

"No. But I do know we're both taken to become tools. I also saw a robot."

"Android, Brit, it's and android. The thing has been reminding me since I found it."

"So you have it with you?"

"Yes. I found it last Thursday. I just hope the guy can wait until Friday."

We both nodded. Shortly afterwards, my mom came home. I called down and said that Brit was sleeping over. She yelled ok. She also said that the guy from that weekend was staying here. I turn to Brit. "You're gonna want these." I said to her while handing her earplugs, "It's going to get real noisy."

"Okay."

That night

Surprisingly, no noise emitted from my mothers room. It was almost as if she was actually asleep for the whole night. Which is a miracle, but I'm beginning to wonder about that guy my mom has been sleeping with. He's lasted longer than most other guys, so I'm starting to think something's up. I looked over at my used-to-be enemy. She was sleeping peacefully. I decide to follow her example and get some rest. But for some odd reason I can't.

Two days later

It's been two days and I haven't gotten any sleep. All my teachers and the cheerleaders are beginning to notice, and let me tell you, me not getting any sleep is a bad thing because I become a complete biatch. And me becoming a biatch is very bad for other because I start getting violent. Anyways, I still have to wait four more days until those supposed Jedi come to get me. Amy and my mother are both very aware of my cheer situation. I still haven't heard the end of that. The weird looking dude is still here. My mother is planning on keeping him longer than three nights. And since he obviously doesn't have a job, my mother told him that he could stay at our house. Which by the way is very annoying because everyday he is always at the kitchen table waiting for me. I know he was waiting for me because he would always look at me when I walked in the door with Brit. He looks at me like I'm his next meal or something. C-2S6 is beginning to become frantic. He never tells me why when I ask him, but I think that it's because of the weird looking dude. I still remember when Brit first met C-2. Her reaction when the hunk of metal on my floor turned on. She was very wary of him few the rest of the day. Today though, it was different. This time when I walked through the door with Brit, Weird looking Dude actually talked to me. Normally he would just look at me. No it's more of a stare then anything. But this time…

"Hello Adrianna and Adrianna's friend. How was school?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, and for all I knew, he could be.

"Dude why are you talkin' to me? And why are you still here? Usually my whore of a mom just uses them and dumps them."

"Well let's just say that I'm special."

"Oh you're special alright. Special ed."

He looked at me with a, well I can't exactly call it a raised eyebrow, but that's generally what it looked like. I looked at Brit, then looked back at him and said:

"Look I don't really care whether or not you're special to my whore of a mother, but don't talk to me, don't try to touch me, and don't try to make any kind of contact with me. You're a boy toy, and I want nothing to do with you. Let's go Brit."

We both walked up to my room where C-2 was waiting.

"Miss Adrianna, how was your day?"

"Good. Anything happened with the weird looking dude?"

"He came into your room and started looking around. I hid under your bed so he wouldn't find me, in case you were wondering."

"Well, now I know that he's a creeper as well as a pedophile. Do you know what he was looking at or for?"

"Yes. He was looking at your picture album."

"Ew! That Freaking pervert!"

"Indeed."

Saturday Night

The rest of the week went with a hitch. The Jedi were coming tomorrow and Brit was coming with me. My mother is completely oblivious to the fact that her boy toy is after me, but that's probably because she's drunk every time she comes home. Brit has gotten into the habit of staying over at my house every night. Her parents had apparently abandoned her when she was younger, and her cheerleader friends took her in when she became head cheerleader. Seeing as she had no where to go once the Cheers dumped her, I took her in. Well kind of. Anyways, The Jedi have called us twice more since the first time they contacted us. Both times were to make sure that the Sith hadn't taken us. And both times we almost got caught by my mother. I cursed them to high heaven and back because of the atrocious timing. They, of course, looked so confused that it was just hilarious. Brit and I have gotten to know one another very well. I know that she also has supernatural powers as well. This would make sense seeing as we were both supposed to be captured and tortured together. It was scary in many ways that two completely different girls with different personalities, different family lives, and different social lives would be forced to the same fate. And that fate would happen tomorrow. We spent all night getting ready to leave. Blasting my Ipod so we couldn't hear whatever was happening in the other room, Brit and I were talking with C-2.

"Hey C-2, what's going to happen to you once we've been picked up?"

"I will be assigned a master to serve until I become outdated."

"Do you know who you're being assigned to?" Brit asked with curiosity. I too was curious but I didn't want to voice it. I didn't want my new android friend to leave me. He was surprisingly funny. Even though it wasn't on purpose, as a matter of fact, I doubt he even knew why Brit and I laughed at whatever it was he said. He explained everything to us, about where he was from, what kind of people were on his planet, and what would happen to us once we got there, if we didn't get kidnapped first. That weird looking dude, whose name we still haven't learned, is starting to get very personal with me. He came into my room last night after he thought that we were asleep. He came up to me and touched my face. He whispered:

"You will be mine. Soon you will be mine."

Needless to say I was officially creeped out. That dude was looking more and more like a pedophile every minute. But as long as he doesn't try anything I'll tolerate him until I get taken by the Jedi. As the night drags on, Brit and I both talk about what we were going to do when we got picked up. We soon drifted off.

C-2S6's POV

After I had reassured A.J and Brittany that they would be safe, they both drifted to sleep. Not long after the Sith came in with two bags. Body bags by the looks of it. I was under A.J.'s arm so I couldn't stop him from picking them up and putting them in the bags. I was grabbed along with A.J because she had a tight hold on me. How she slept through this I will never know, but all the way through the ride to his ship, it was bumpy. I'm pretty sure that They would both have bruises when they woke up. As I looked around the car with x-ray, I noticed that he had his light saber in the back seat with the body bags. In all honesty I thought that it was pure stupidity to put a lethal weapon in the same area as two girls with the ability to move and control things with their minds. If it was a momentary absence of thought, the Sith might as well kill himself now, because should the girls find out how to use a light saber, He, along with his master, would be dead. As soon as the car stopped the girls were out of the car and heading onto the ship. They were put in different rooms. The Sith finally realized that I was there and he threw me in a corner. He then laid out an outfit, which looked to be a pair of tight, leather pants with a, and a tight top with a leather jacket. Both black. On the ground was a pair of boots. I recognized them as Sith boots. On the table beside her bed was a necklace, earrings, a choker, two matching bracelets, and a belt. As soon as he left and I was sure that he was out of hearing distance I called the Jedi.

Qui-Gon Gin's pov

The Counsel had just finished briefing my apprentice and I on our mission when someone contacted us. My young padawan left so this conversation could be in private. It was the droid we had sent to find the girl. C-2S6. Master Windu answered.

"Yes C-2S6?"

"Sir, I am reluctant to inform you that the girls that you had me watch over have just been taken by the Sith."

The hologram then moved to show a young girl, around my padawan's age, sleeping on a bed in what appeared to be a Jedi bed. I couldn't for the life of me find out why the picture looked so wrong. But Master Windu could.

"When did this happen?"

" The Sith just left not two minutes ago. We are on our way to his base as we speak. As a matter of fact, We just lifted off."

Another voice, a female voice, then came in.

"Holy Shit on a stick. C-2 where the Fuck am I?"

To here a woman speak with that language was a great shock to me.

"Relax Miss Adrianna. We are on a starship, it's just not a Jedi ship."

"So that bastard actually kidnapped us huh? I was wondering when it was going to happen. I bet that he is going to take us to his master, and then his master is going to take us on as his apprentices, then he'll try and make us actual Sith."

"That is a good guess Milady."

Master Windu looked impressed with the girl.

"Ehhem. Miss, Adrianna is it?"

"Yeah what of- Oh hey Windu. Do you have any idea where the frick I am?"

"Yes as a matter of fact we do. We're tracking C-2S6 as we speak. You're nearing an unidentified planet. We believe that this is where the Sith's hideout is. Are you willing to be a spy for us?"

"Sure, but I have a few conditions. One, Brittany is going to help me as well. I will not have her suffer the same fate as what I would were you not coming to get after I'm done spying here. Two, When you come to get me, cleanse me of the Sith. Please. And teach me what you learn and not what the Sith will teach me. I am fully able to take care of myself until you come to get us, but Brittany is not. I am trained in martial arts as well as street fighting. Brittany is trained as a gymnast. She can't fight. I don't want her to die, so She will not continue training as I will. At least not Jedi training. I'm assuming that the reason you wanted me in the first place is because you know how to train me how to control it."

"Yes. That is correct."

The girl then came into view so I could see her better. Her blood red hair stood out the most when I first looked at her. But at a closer look, her eyes stood out more. They looked like ice crystals. The majority if iris is a stunning blue hat looked like it was fading to a beautiful green. She was slightly darker than myself, but lighter than Master Windu. She was wearing what appeared to be sleeping clothes. Not very decent in my opinion, but she was obviously raised differently. Her top was black and red striped with a bow at the top and a drawing of a skull and crossbones on the bottom left corner. Her bottoms were very short. They looked to be made from a very think material. She has a headband in her very messy hair. She is also wearing small red jewel earrings along with a necklace and bracelet of the same color. And from what I could tell from when she walked over, she is wearing red slippers.

"Then I'll have C-2 contact you when I get more information."

The connection was then terminated. I looked at the Counsel, and ask them:

"What about the mission to that planet?"

"I'm afraid that that girl was the one whom you were to retrieve."


End file.
